


Christmas at the Calaway's

by PhenomAngel



Series: Life Before the Ring [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Family, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomAngel/pseuds/PhenomAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kristen and Leneah are celebrating Christmas with their father, The Undertaker! Kristen learns more about her destiny while Leneah is excited about a certain toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas at the Calaway's

Christmas morning! I am so excited. I wonder if Santa came. Is dad awake yet? I looked over at Leneah who was still in her bed.

“Neah?” I called to her. Nothing. How is she not up? “Leneah!” I fell out of bed and ran to my sister shaking her shoulders. “Wake up!” I hit her with a pillow and heard her grumble in her sleep. Ah she’ll wake up soon.

I headed out of the bedroom to dads room. I opened it carefully walking over to the bed “Daddy?” I held onto the sheets pulling myself up onto his bed before two large hands lifted me the rest of the way.

“Kristen, what are you doing up at,” Dad glanced over at the clock “7?” He set me on his lap.

“It’s Christmas!” I smiled making Daddy smile then let out a sigh.

“I can’t make you go back to bed can I?” I shook my head. “Alright, alright I’m getting up.” He got out of bed and picked me up to carry me in his arms. Outside the room Leneah was standing there, she looked tired. Leneah reached up for Daddy’s hand and the three of us went into the living room.

The tree looked all pretty and bright with all the decorations and the shiny lights and the presents! Look at all those presents. Leneah let out a happy laugh before running off to open her pile of gifts. Daddy set me down and I looked over the gifts.

“Daddy?”

“Yes?” I moved all the gifts reading the names that were written on them.

“Where are your gifts?” Leneah looked over her gifts too making a face.

“Santa didn’t bring you anything?” She said sadly.

“Well no,” Daddy said then lifted the gift Leneah and I made for him. “But I got a gift from my children so I’m fine. Now go on start opening.” Daddy leaned back in his chair as Leneah happily opened her gifts.

I sat down and noticed I only had one gift this year. Why did Leneah get so many more then me? It doesn’t make me sad, dad had always treated Leneah and I differently.

I reached for the large box that had my name written on it. Daddy sat down next to me as I tore the paper off.

Leneah gasped happily “Dad! You got me a Dusty Rhodes action figure!” Leneah screamed happily, hugging the box. Dad worked at the WWE and always was able to get things whenever he wanted. I guess it is easy when you are The Undertaker.

We love going to work with dad. He would take us backstage and let us sit and watch the big TV so we can see all the matches!

I am going to be a Diva when I get bigger!

I opened up the box and Daddy helped me pull out a large black coat, it looked just like his!

“Stand up,” Daddy said and I followed his orders as he helped me put on the coat. My arms didn’t even go all the way in! I was too short. I hate being only 6!

“I know I can’t get you everything you want. And I know you want to live up to the Calaway name and I’m going to help you every step of the way.” Daddy kneeled down in front of me, his big hand touching my cheek. “You are always going to be my little Angel of Darkness.”


End file.
